thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sapphire Lustre ~ District 1
This is a tribute by Sambaroses, please don't use her without prior permission! :3 She is Sambaroses first District 1 tribute, as well as her 4th victor! :D 'Sapphires Basics' Name: Sapphire Lustre Nickname: '''Sapphy '''Age: 17 Gender: Female District: 1 Weapons: Amazingly skilled with a sword, and very good with throwing knives. 'Strengths' Her stubborn, no nonsense attitude, her amazing hand to hand combat skills, and her ability to discern a trustworthy ally from an untrustworthy one, coming from years of training at the academy they train future careers in. 'Weaknesses' Too nosy for her own good, and often won't let a subject drop, her bitter attitude towards the rest of her fellow 'Careers', and her inability to make many friends. 'Appearance' Tall and willowy, with long, luscious dark brown hair, naturally wavy, though sometimes worn straight (as demonstrated in the first RL), framing her deep eyes that seem to be unable to decide on a specific colour as they are a kind of blue with a green tint, and fair skin. RL.jpg|Sapphire RL rl 2.jpg|Sapphire RL 2 RL 3.jpg|Sapphire RL 3 'Personality' Headstrong, sarcastic, and as stubborn as a mule, Sapphire is quite an outcast, and nobody actually really likes her. Has a bitter attitude towards her fellow careers, and has come to loathe the Capitol she is meant to love, finding their control and power very oppressing. Quite often openly mocks her fellow district 1 citizens when training, and is easily provoked, taking great joy in causing trouble at every opportunity, and doesn't really know when to back down. Deep, really really deep down she's actually rather sweet and sensitive, but that was crushed by rigorous training, the death of her family, and bitterness. 'Backstory' Her parents both died when she was 8 from a work 'accident', that was far too convenient and suspicious to be but a mere accident, obviously being silenced for their rebellious views. Why they spared her from an 'accident' of her own, she's never really understood, maybe it was because she was too young and her death would just look suspicious to even the untrained eye. At the tender age of eight she learned to fend for herself, continuing her training, as was mandatory in the district from 6am till noon every day, before hurrying straight off to her job as a Hair Stylist, which she'd managed to get by plain begging for an apprenticeship, just so she could survive another few days. District 1 may be a rich district, but Sapphire sure isn't. Because of her love of causing amazing amounts of trouble to everyone around her, her rebellious views, and downright loathing of everyone else, the Capitol eventually decided to rig the reaping system, so she would be reaped. For the first time ever in district 1, no one volunteered. Not a soul, it being universal knowledge that she'd been reaped for a reason, and to be honest everyone was quite happy to see the back of her. 'Fears' Getting attached to anyone, and death. 'Height' 5'8 'Alliances' Most likely she will have to ally with the careers down to the district she comes from - otherwise she would be a target - pretending to be 'One of them', and then eventually betraying them mid or late games. Very much a loner, she vowed to never get emotionally attached to anyone again after her parents death, and would be too scared of having allies (Who aren't careers) for fear that they'd eventually die, and she'd be torn apart inside again. Would possibly ''have allies if the right person could convince her and was patient enough, and she wasn't all ready allied with the careers. 'Token' Her mothers and fathers wedding rings, threaded onto a silver necklace, one of the few things she has left of them. 'Games Participated In' The 54th Hunger Games Hosted by: Lovelylies Placing: Victor! :D During the Games: Sapphire fared well during the games, dispatching with several tributes and keeping up her ruthless career act very well. She stayed with the careers for most of the games pretty much until the very end, the feast, where she was meant to be hunting for tributes on the outskirts. That was until the cornucopia exploded, killing all the male careers inside it. Now it was only her and the other female tribute, Chione, left from the careers, and Sapphire quickly won the games. She placed victor out of 24 tributes, and expressed in her victors interview that she was very much looking forwards to guiding district ones children as a mentor, though its very unlikely judging by her character that she actually meant it. She'd made it though, and that's all that mattered to her, as she had no family left to care about her. 'Extras' '''This is just for fun. :3' Sapphire Victor.jpg|Sapphire at her Victors Interview RL training.jpg|Sapphire Training - Pre games Sapphire Capitol.jpg|Sapphire as a Capitol citizen post games (I honestly feel her face sums everything up. x3 ) Category:Females Category:Sambaroses's Tributes Category:Reaped Category:Career Tribute Category:District 1 Category:Characters Category:17 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Sambaroses Category:Victors